The present invention generally relates to root cause determination of excessive resource usage and, more particularly, to root cause determination of excessive resource usage using Bayesian Acyclic graphs.
A virtual machine is a software-based emulation of a computer system in which multiple emulated computing devices may operate on a single physical computing device. A hypervisor may run and manage a number of different virtual machines (each called “guest machines”) on a single computer device. Each guest machine may implement different operating systems and/or applications. For example, one guest machine may be used to host a financial data processing system for customers, whereas a different guest machine may be used to host an online gaming platform. Virtual machines are often used in cloud-based environments to provide a multitude of services to cloud-connected clients. Computing resources consumed by hypervisors and virtual machines can be substantial since software is used to emulate the functions of hardware.